1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image-capturing device capable of generating a synthetic image.
2. Description of Related Art
Japanese Laid Open Patent Publication No. 2007-4471, US 2007/0252047 and “Light Field Photography With a Handheld Plenoptic Camera, Stanford Tech Report CTSR 2005-02” disclose image-capturing devices known in the related art that are equipped with a plurality of image-capturing pixels disposed in correspondence to each micro-lens, and are capable of generating an image assuming any desired focus position following a photographing operation by combining image data having been obtained through the single photographing operation.